Sanicball
"Sanicball is a racing game about going very fast. The game was canceled but has been continued again because why not." - BK-TN on the Devblog. Sanicball is a meme racing game and side-project made by BK-TN. The objective is to go through the ring checkpoints in the various amount of Tracks for a multiple amount of laps.. Development While the start of development date remains unknown, two pre-alpha builds were released on the Sanicball version archive that show the original starts of Sanicball. Pre-Alpha 1 was a early unbeatable version of Green Hill Zone, with three CPUs, two being Taels and one being Knackles. This version lacked any rings and had an early design for the goal flag. Pre-Alpha 2 was slightly more advanced than its predecessor, with a rotating and moving map, the rings that were red and made gun fire noises upon contact, and different HUD location. More coming soon. Recently, Sanicball has gotten back into development. Sanicball v0.7 and v0.7.1 were released, adding in a new camera, HUD, two new characters (Vactor and Bloze) and various other things. It changed the physics up a bit. Sanicball v0.7.2 was released recently, adding in multiplayer and Metal Sanic. Version 0.8, added a new Green Hill Zone track, which replaced the old one, as well as better online functionality and mechanics. A new "final" update, v0.8.2, was released, which added character tiers and improved visuals. Gameplay Sanicball is a racing game with a selection of five tracks and thirteen characters. You roll around within the various tracks attempting to go through every ring in your path in a certain order. Failing to pass through a ring will not allow you to go to the next ring. Landing in water, lava, the vacuum of space or pressing the respawn key will put you back to your last ring. Each character is separated into different tiers: Normal, Odd, and Hyperspeed. Examples of odd characters include Big da Cat, who moves accelerates slower and jumps lower, and Dr. Aggmen, who is shaped like an egg. Super Sanic, who is the only hyperspeed character, goes faster than any other character, along with being able to fly with certain techniques. You're controls consist of moving around, jumping and breaking. Breaking will slow you down for more precise turns and steadier balance, but it's not recommended to use often. Using the new camera will automatically keep your camera behind your ball, not allowing you to look around or zoom. This allows easier ways to turn and go up slopes. The classic camera allows you to move your camera with the Mouse or Second Joystick and zoom in and out. This method allows more control, and is recommended for more serious players. Techniques :See also: Techniques. Some techniques in the game can be found that can increase your racing ability. Every character shares these techniques, and can be used to their advantages. Usually Super Sanic can use these techniques to a much greater extent, due to his quicker speed. Gallery :See also: Sanicball/Gallery. Trivia *Despite it being based off of the Sanic Hegehog meme, this character only appears once in the form of an easter egg. **However, BK-TN states that the game is a "tribute to the original sanic meme". *Originally, Multiplayer wasn't going to be made because it seemed beyond BK-TN's ability. This was proven false however. *Dusty Desert and Ice Mountain are the only stages not to be based on an already existing stage. **Rainbow Road is also the only origin stage that isn't from Sonic the Hedgehog. Category:Games